blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4429.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 28, 2016 00:04:00 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender (Read 808 times) Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #15 on: June 27, 2016, 02:12:56 AM » Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Cotton Hero Member Offline 531 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #16 on: June 27, 2016, 03:53:16 AM » Quote from: Abrican on June 27, 2016, 12:41:44 AM #6. dmc must admit to heresy, and participate in a trial for his crimes. >mfw Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Jugurtha Guest Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #17 on: June 27, 2016, 03:57:07 AM » SIGNED for PALADIN on behalf of Abisiniya, STRONKEST nation in all of Africa Logged Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 435 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #18 on: June 27, 2016, 04:14:12 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 27, 2016, 12:55:58 AM Tbh this is mostly glory terms. We are taking extreme mercy by not demanding more direct damage be done to the alliance. >#7. Interpol must rename itself to "Camp Blocschwitz" and deconscript all troops. This term is too last for 6 full turns from the complete deconscription It just so happens that war protection lasts 6 turns... Hmm... Really makes you think... I'm now #WithUther Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill AMERICAN_HERO Newbie Offline 13 Personal Text FIGHTING FOR PEACE Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #19 on: June 27, 2016, 06:10:17 AM » Unbiased image on the war coming through: Full image: http://i.imgur.com/6PDBh0u.jpg « Last Edit: June 27, 2016, 06:29:32 AM by AMERICAN_HERO » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39022 Comrade Lukas Full Member Offline 116 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #20 on: June 27, 2016, 06:26:54 AM » My suggestion for the game is this fine piece. Winner has to be the last one standing with the highest score http://store.steampowered.com/app/383080/?snr=1_7_7_230_150_2 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 FreeMindInside Newbie Offline 18 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #21 on: June 27, 2016, 06:27:37 AM » Quote from: AMERICAN_HERO on June 27, 2016, 06:10:17 AM Unbiased information about the war coming through: http://i.imgur.com/rQVQWLK.jpg BASED Quote from: Comrade Lukas on June 27, 2016, 06:26:54 AM My suggestion for the game is this fine piece. Winner has to be the last one standing with the highest score http://store.steampowered.com/app/383080/?snr=1_7_7_230_150_2 +1 Logged Leader of Rhod3sia dmc5 Hero Member Offline 595 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #22 on: June 27, 2016, 07:17:21 AM » Wow you wrote all that just to hear 'no'. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #23 on: June 27, 2016, 07:27:10 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on June 27, 2016, 07:17:21 AM Wow you wrote all that just to hear 'no'. with rainbows Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Gendo Newbie Offline 38 Personal Text God's in his heaven, all's right with the world Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #24 on: June 27, 2016, 07:30:05 AM » I'd accept if I was interpol, they're sparing you from drawing cuttlefish... for now. Logged Back from the dead. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68264 iiruka Jr. Member Offline 90 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #25 on: June 27, 2016, 07:48:39 AM » Please. Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #26 on: June 27, 2016, 09:11:53 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on June 27, 2016, 07:17:21 AM Wow you wrote all that just to hear 'no'. If I were in this position I would enter negotiations, after all you enter negotiations with more than you hope to get so at the end you'll be singing the 12 days of christmas, calling yourself wlad leader of blocshcowitz, watching tony ross, being a heretic, and watching your other officers play vidya together/ I'd take that as a peace deal. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program AMERICAN_HERO Newbie Offline 13 Personal Text FIGHTING FOR PEACE Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #27 on: June 27, 2016, 10:00:45 AM » Quote from: iiruka on June 27, 2016, 07:48:39 AM Please. Excuse me, but I find factually incorrect posts incredibly offensive and against the rules. Please delete this post or I will be forced to report u to the mods. In other news, I have noticed that there is indeed an error in my oc: Iron March and Wisd0mtree aren't included! I have promptly fixed this, and can therefore say this collage is complete. http://imgur.com/MKQbeBd « Last Edit: June 27, 2016, 10:04:33 AM by AMERICAN_HERO » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39022 TeenTop Newbie Offline 4 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #28 on: June 27, 2016, 10:40:34 AM » "surrender now interpol and you'll only have to sing two songs" -WUBstep, June 25, 2016, 12:48:56 PM » If only they had listened. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=767 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #29 on: June 27, 2016, 10:40:48 AM » Quote from: Abrican on June 27, 2016, 12:41:44 AM The terms of Interpol's surrender are as follows: #1. I demand dmc signs a legally binding contract stating that he may never lead any alliance ever again. #2. 110k troops must be given to Deutsch Afrika, along with a handwritten note about his greatness, and an accompanying hand drawn picture of his choosing. #3. dmc must donate 1209 Vietnamese Dong to a charity determined by popular vote #4. All of the leadership must sing the 12 days of Christmas together, in a language none of them know and post the vocaroo for our enjoyment. #5. dmc must rename himself to wlad, and always refer to himself in the third person or be decced again, no matter how many BLOC iterations pass. #6. dmc must admit to heresy, and participate in a trial for his crimes. #7. Interpol must rename itself to "Camp Blocschwitz" and deconscript all troops. This term is too last for 6 full turns from the complete deconscription #8. dmc must vocaroo himself singing fifteen by Taylor Swift. #9. Brian must explain why he closed his mines and wells #10. Brian must reclaim his USSR roots, nationalize all foreign investment, retain a centrally planned economy, and have negative growth for 20 continuous days. #11. The officers of interpol (not including dmc) must participate in a battle royale in a game of our choosing. The winner of this will be spared all terms excluding term #11 #12. All of the officers, and dmc must follow along to an episode of Bob Ross : The Joy of Painting and must faithfully attempt to recreate a painting #13. Interpol must begin recruiting from Stormfront and Revleft to their own alliance. #14. interpol must write a 1000 word official brief about the benefits of marxist social justice warriors #15. dmc must ask rumsod to unlock the original interpol war thread and must admit to being salty #16. A separate apology haiku must be written to each member of the PALADIN alliance, as well as every single non-interpol player affected by the war. #17. Lain must forcefully extort, and verbally assault BLOC players of our choosing. He must also declare a minimum of 5 offensive wars #18. All interpol officers must install gentoo #19. Interpol must become PALADIN's protectorate #20. dmc must write, and send a letter to the FBI, and DHS explaining why he should be on the no-fly list, and permanently barred from entry to the USA. #21. someone from interpol has to get a bloc tattoo and upload the photo to the forum with timestamp. tattoo must include the bloc web address #22. interpol must provide a cost benefits analysis for all breakfast cereals, as well as a health analysis and determine which one is ultimately the best #23. all interpol officers must provide pictures of their belly buttons, with RIP Inna over them. A timestamp must be present #24. Yummy Foods must build mines until she has no room in her country for agriculture #25. dmc must make a faithful effort to convince the azeri government to abandon their national soverignty and join Iran #26. Interpol must follow every edition of shadaloo news, and meaningfully contribute to it as needed by the editor in chief. We will add more terms as time goes on. Feel free to post suggestions, memes, or general war talk until interpol signs the thread. #27 they must draw me a picture Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 4 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4429.45. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 18, 2016 07:25:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender (Read 911 times) Smyrno Full Member Offline 125 Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #45 on: June 29, 2016, 12:03:42 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 27, 2016, 12:41:44 AM #4. All of the leadership must sing the 12 days of Christmas together, in a language none of them know and post the vocaroo for our enjoyment. #5. dmc must rename himself to wlad, and always refer to himself in the third person or be decced again, no matter how many BLOC iterations pass. #8. dmc must vocaroo himself singing fifteen by Taylor Swift. #12. All of the officers, and dmc must follow along to an episode of Bob Ross : The Joy of Painting and must faithfully attempt to recreate a painting. #14. interpol must write a 1000 word official brief about the benefits of marxist social justice warriors #17. Lain must forcefully extort, and verbally assault BLOC players of our choosing. He must also declare a minimum of 5 offensive wars #20. dmc must write, and send a letter to the FBI, and DHS explaining why he should be on the no-fly list, and permanently barred from entry to the USA. #22. interpol must provide a cost benefits analysis for all breakfast cereals, as well as a health analysis and determine which one is ultimately the best #23. all interpol officers must provide pictures of their belly buttons, with RIP Inna over them. A timestamp must be present #25. dmc must make a faithful effort to convince the azeri government to abandon their national soverignty and join Iran This is gold Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #46 on: June 29, 2016, 07:33:43 PM » I'm too lazy to get the old HDD, but I might do it to save the museum. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1748 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #47 on: June 29, 2016, 08:07:45 PM » Quote from: Jenkins on June 29, 2016, 07:33:43 PM I'm too lazy to get the old HDD, but I might do it to save the museum. doooo eeeettttt Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 200 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #48 on: June 29, 2016, 10:04:18 PM » Anytime, Interpol. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Uranistan Full Member Offline 211 Personal Text #itsafeature Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #49 on: June 30, 2016, 07:36:29 AM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on June 29, 2016, 10:04:18 PM Anytime, Interpol. And anywhere. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 WISD0MTREE Full Member Offline 154 Personal Text Rumsod is back?!??! Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #50 on: June 30, 2016, 11:23:21 AM » TBH, I don't know what side I'm on, but I demand that someone draws a MS picture of whoever runs id=9620. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=9620 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 460 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #51 on: June 30, 2016, 12:44:20 PM » Quote from: WISD0MTREE on June 30, 2016, 11:23:21 AM TBH, I don't know what side I'm on, but I demand that someone draws a MS picture of whoever runs id=9620. You're on our side bby Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 354 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender « Reply #52 on: June 30, 2016, 04:07:43 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 30, 2016, 12:44:20 PM You're on our side bby Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » PALADIN hereby awaits Interpol surrender SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2